Elliot's Love Child
by OliviaBensonStabler
Summary: Amanda wanted the family she saw in the movies but can the two Benson and Stabler set aside there differences and the pain they feel to give their daughter just that? A family!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia smiled as she got out of the car and walked up to Elliot's apartment, her heart was racing slightly but she figured it was just the hormones

Olivia smiled as she got out of the car and walked up to Elliot's apartment, her heart was racing slightly but she figured it was just the hormones. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he heard she was pregnant. At the thought the smile on her face widened and she looked at the stunning gold and diamond engagement ring on her finger. Knocking on his door seem futile, looking at the watched she noticed it was just twenty minutes past eight, maybe she was too early she thought, or maybe he hasn't forgiven you. At that thought the events from the last weekend came rushing back, and sadly she realized they had hardly spoken since she accused him of having a thing for his new partner Dani Beck.

"Olivia come on, be reasonable, I was once your partner you know what the job requires." That day she had been sick as dog and he promised to be home early, Cragen had even given him the time of ordered him to go home and relax but instead he stayed with Dani.

"I'm not being unreasonable it's just that I missed" she had said holding his arms and kissing them and well with their chemistry no need to tell you what happened…

Now as she got the spare key she was given she wondered if he had really forgiven her. Of course he had, he sent her flowers and chocolate the following day, she decided not willing to let anything break her spirits. His apartment still had on lights from the previous evening, taking her time she turned them off and headed in the direction of his bedroom. As she got closer her heart started to pound as she heard the loud breathing, was something wrong with him was there an intruder she thought as she saw the smashed vase, panic struck her and she walked slowly to where he keep his personal fire-arm. With the gun now in hand she approached his room with caution, turning the knob quietly but slowly she held her arm, but as the door opened and the sight before her caught her eyes, the gun slipped from her hands unto the floor with a loud thud. They both looked up at her, she couldn't move thought she wanted to get the hell out and run she stood still, while they frantically searched for their hastily discarded clothes.

Elliot blues met those of Olivia brown eyes that were filled with shock. She stared him in the eyes and wouldn't lowered her gaze, pulling his gaze from her face he looked down he couldn't continue to look the betrayal on her face too evident and pain in her eyes much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The grand opportunity she was given she took, running from the apartment outside the rain wiped her but she barely felt it

The grand opportunity she was given she took, running from the apartment outside the rain wiped her but she barely felt it. Her hair was pasted to her face as she got in the car the only thing she could she was the wavy hair dark blonde hair, and the slender back barely cover by the spread as she clung to Elliot and her cries of ecstasy bellowed in her ears.

It pained her as she drove through the pouring rain and she would give anything to be blind to wipe away the things she had just seen. In the solitude of her own apartment she crawled onto the sofa and wept.

Olivia awoke to the sound of her buzzer looking up at the wall clock she realized it was past six. Getting up her legs felt shaky, she walked to the door. Looking through the hole she saw the familiar face of Casey Novak the Assistant District Attorney her closest friend. Pulling the locks she let her in.

"Liv, what's up you were supposed to meet me for lunch." Casey said looking at her friend's face taking note of her puffy eyes and tears dried to her small face. "Hey what happened, why you were crying?" she asked as they walked over to the sofa.

"Case," Olivia paused knowing that the first person who should know about her pregnancy was indeed the father. But Casey big grey eyes had away of making her spill her soul. "I'm- I'm pregnant" she blurted out and the tears filled her eyes at the memory of what she had seen the one she knew she would never forget. Olivia knew that no matter what she had to get away for her child and her mental status.

**13 years later.**

Olivia sat at computer when the alarm went off stretching and yawning she walked into the kitchen to prepare Amanda's break-fast. The sun in the little community of Denver was already high in the sky, warming her bones. Opening the windows she welcomed the morning as the sweet aroma from her garden greeted her.

Amanda sat at the small dining table and looked over at her mother who was slowly cutting the pancake and placing it in her mouth. Which meant her mood was good. Slowly she broached the subject of spending the holiday with her best friend Brandon.

"Mom" Olivia looked up from the newspaper she was now reading on the settee in the living room.

"Yes Manda" Olivia said patting the place next to her, her daughter took a seat.

"Mom, Aunt Brenda and Brandon are going to spend the summer in New York, can I go please?"

New York, Elliot! Her brain screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda stared at her mother with big blue eyes, pleading with her to let her go

Amanda stared at her mother with big blue eyes, pleading with her to let her go. Olivia's insides twisted as she looked into the blue depths just like her father's. "Baby you can't go," Olivia said trying to come up with a valid excuse. "Brenda want time with her son" Olivia said.

"But Mom, Aunt Brenda said it was fine. And Brandon's my best friend-"

"Amanda honey I will talk to Brenda, and then I gi-"

"Olivia!" Brenda called from the closed doorway. Getting up she allowed her to come in.

"Manda go get your karate uniform, Brandon is waiting." she said as sje opened the door.

"Good morning" Brenda said, walking inside with Brandon on her heels.

"Morning Brenda." Olivia said to the only friend she now had. Brenda had been a friend took care of her during her pregnancy and was there to hold her hand during labor, and helped her with Amanda. She was the only person she trusts with her baby girl, and on days when Olivia was out in the field working Brenda took care of Amanda.

Olivia motioned her towards the kitchen.

"Brenda why didn't you tell me you told Manda it was okay to go with you to New York?" Olivia asked sitting in the dining room chair.

"It wasn't me it was the boy and she asked I don't have a problem with her coming, but if you don't want her to come I can come up with a plan to turn her down" Brenda eyes immediately sadden.

"Brenda that's not what I mean-" Olivia explanation was cut off by ringing of the phone.

"Benson. Yes. I am on my way." Olivia said placing the phone on the hook.

"Go, I will take care of her" Brenda said, before Olivia had the time to ask.

"Brenda, it's just that you know who lives in New York, and, and" Olivia sighed. Brenda embraced her.

"Honey, it's okay. I will take good care of her, and we leave Sunday" Olivia eyes widened at the part of the sentence.

"But Brenda today is Saturday, when were you planning to tell me?" Olivia asked.

"I did have you listened to the machine I left the message." Brenda said, and playing the messages that where piled on Olivia's phone.

"Okay, okay since I have a case you can how long?"

"Two weeks."

Thanks for the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda smiled up at her mom as she said her prayer and closed her eyes to sleep

Amanda smiled up at her mom as she said her prayer and closed her eyes to sleep. "Mommy don't cry" Amanda said peeping up at Olivia, whose big brown eyes had gone all teary. Smiling Olivia kissed the top of her head.  
"I won't cry just as long as you promise to be a good girl," Olivia said.

"Ok mom, now kiss me and let me fall asleep" Amanda replied lifting her forehead to meet Olivia lips.

"Muah," Olivia exclaimed "Night my Princess"

"Night my Queen" Amanda answered as Olivia turned out the light.

Amanda waited 20 minutes before throwing back the covers and sneaking into the basement. Quietly she moved and found the album; the forbidden book was what Olivia called it. Dusting it off, she opened it and smiled. Her mother with short brown hair holding onto a man who she knew without a doubt was her father. Picking it up she turned and to leave the room when another fell from it with a little box, slowly and quietly she picked them up and walked back to her room.

Turning on the night light she opened the book and began to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_The day is finally here! I have never been so happy in my life. Though I walked away from the job I love, nothing can bring me down. Elliot Stabler proposed to me!_

_I didn't know it was possible to love one person the way I love him but every-day I love him a little more. _

Elliot Stabler where have I heard that name before? Amanda wondered as she opened the box. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she picked up the diamond ring inspecting it she found a inscription '_My love, El & Liv 4 ever'_ "My dad was smooth with the ladies" Amanda said to herself while she hid the album, diary and ring in her luggage. Crawling back into bed with a smile on her face she slept.

"Amanda honey wake up" Olivia said shaking her gently.

"Mommy, what time is it?" she groaned rubbing her eyes and holing onto the sheet.

"It's time for you to get you lazy bones out of bed." Olivia said dragging the sheet from her small daughter's body.

"Mom!" she screamed.

"Well if you want to miss you flight go back to bed" Olivia said and turned to walk out the door.

Amanda bolted upright instantly. "Mom what time is it?" she asked jumping out of bed.

"It time for you and I to have breakfast" she said kissing her forehead.

Amannda was rushing passed Olivia into the dining area when Olivia grabbed her pajama top. "Mom!" Amanda squealed

"Don't mom me go brush your teeth and change your flight my princess leaves in four hours." Olivia said walking out the door to stairs leaving a pouty face Amanda.

"Mom please don't cry, you're going to make me cry" Amanda begged at the airport while Olivia embraced her.

"I'm not going to cry just be good and you have the emergency numbers I gave you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Grandpa Cragen at 1-6 precinct if I get into trouble or Auntie Casey at the DA's office or her cell" Amanda repeated walking off with Brandon while Brenda and Olivia said good byes.

"Olivia don't worry I will take care of her" Brenda reassured her.

"I know, take care of your self and let me know as soon as the plane lands" Olivia replied they hugged each other and a lonely tear ran from both their eyes. "I'll miss you."

"Me too, first time in 13 years. Take care Benson" she said and walked off.


End file.
